love transcended of dimensions
by Kira Rose Branwen
Summary: What many fail to realize is that the love shared between to people can transcend even dimensions. THIS IS A PILOT CHAPTER I OWN NOTHING!


**Harry Potter: Love of the soul transcendence of dimensions**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harrison James Renton Potter knew what it meant to be alone, truly alone no parents no friends no one who really cared about whether he lived or died at least that's what it was like before he met her a girl who could understand machines just as he could understand the larvae that was always with him nirvash was a white blob of a creature with green holes where his hands should be the way he spoke was the simple word 'mokyu'. The thing is Harrison was currently staying with his aunt and uncle who don't really like him much maybe don't like is too mild a comparison the truth is that they hate him for everything he is and what he can do. Many had laughed and still do laugh and pick on the boy whom all little whining calls a menace when that right belongs to his cousin, Harrison was a smart lad who would dumb down his work but spent his time in an auto shop building something he only saw in a dream because; of it though he was able to dodge his cousin more effectively as well as his gang.

It was at the age of four that harry began to build things that shouldn't be mobile without the aid of the trappers from that world he knew what it was to feel fear because; at one point in time he did have a friend but, much like his parents she too was soon taken from him by the royal air force it was then he knew he didn't want to be weak again he didn't want to lose someone else precious to him as he did her because; he knew that one day he would find her again. That was five years ago and as the time passed his fear became little to none he would find her again and this time, he wasn't letting go.

~5 years later Harrison age:10 going on 11~

Today was July 24th the day his Hogwarts letter was supposed to come, and he would not miss it yes, he knew about Hogwarts his aunt and uncle explained it to him and explained why he had such a talent for lifting something not many really had a natural talent for and it was rare when someone showed the skill for it at an early age. Petunia dursley knew that today her nephew would begin his magical education and he would also, likely meet the one for him at a young age the potter foible as James and lily once called it or the three b's as their friends explained it, she knew that the day would come where the little boy she received all those years ago would grow up and be done with the place the only thing she could do for him before he left was to make sure the ships and lfo's were safe in the private potter hangar in Heathrow.

Petunia watched with her husband Vernon as their boys had a lifting competition to see who could do the fabled cutback drop turn, they watched as they and nirvash in larvae form played in the yard and it made a smile come to the elder dursley faces as they watched having been around magic long enough to know that those of her sister's friends wouldn't harm them petunia had slowly lost her hatred of it and as she lost hers Vernon began to understand that it was just a gift that not many are really born with. It surprised them though that their nephew could feel the trapar particles in the air thus enabling the boys to lift till their hearts content.

She was also, the one to give her nephew her sister's old ref board in memory of his mother and the boy has taken extreme care of it since he was given the thing a few years back she also noticed he had stopped smiling less when the young girl he used to bring over a Hermione Eureka Jean Granger moved away or in his own words 'take from him' it shook the family how quickly harry as they called him went from a happy and caring warm person to cold and emotionless he barely even smiled anymore unless he was on his board. Vernon knew what his wife was thinking about he had been worried about Harrison as well as she was he may not have been blood on his side but, the boy was family and with how cold he went when hermione and her parents moved and erased all knowledge of them being in little whining his nephew had been depressed because of it; he had only managed to track down emma granger because she had put in a drill order and explained what was going on with his nephew to her she in turn had said the same pretty much happened about their daughter.

This lead to Vernon thinking the two were more connected than the four adults knew to be possible and the only way too truly help the pair is if they were reunited should that happen then just maybe they had a chance to get through what was coming and hoping for the best wasn't in no one's best interest anymore as it stood both Vernon and Emma knew that the second they arrived Harrison would attack Daniel Granger like a demon possessed. Emma granger knew when her husband tended to do something so stupid as to move them without so much as a word this was proven a few years ago when he moved them from little whining in hopes to spite an orphan boy whom he knew from just a talk with his old friend James about what would attract a male potter that said emma knew that her daughter was the one for the young potter lad her personality fitting all three b's.

Vernon and Emma knew it wouldn't be long before Harrison and hermione both got their Hogwarts letters let alone it wouldn't be too long before McGonagall showed up to take both parties to the shopping alley for wizard diagon the next day or rather they would meet them on charring cross road. Petunia knowing that her husband had just left the kitchen to get the mail whistled for her son and nephew to come inside as it was likely that Harry's Hogwarts letter had arrived both, boys knew it was time to head back in for breakfast and smiled, it took so much to make her nephew smile nowadays although she could tell he was happy he never really showed that he was anymore as if nothing truly mattered to him. Dudley like his parents was worried for his cousin as his actions lately over the years have become more robotic than human as if he was never truly human to begin with but, he wondered just who decided to place his cousin with his family who was it that thought they knew all that the law held.

Hermione Eureka Jean Granger was worried it had been years since she had seen her friend and the only person besides her mother who could call her by the first middle name she held Eureka with him allowing only her to call him Renton. She knew as soon as her family arrived on charring cross road tomorrow that her father and Renton would get into a fight right there on the street as it was she couldn't stand it she couldn't stand being apart from him anymore and she had a feeling her mother knew exactly what she was thinking about having heard her mother's conversations with Mr. dursley she only hoped he would hold on because; it was time her father faced facts and learned something really valuable from what is to happen soon.

"Renton if you can hear my words from wherever you are please know that I want to see you please you have to hold on just one more day hold on and smile for a better tomorrow" she said, just as an emerald green light began to pulse on her forehead.

Emma was walking past her daughter's room when she heard the one-sided monologue and saw the green light pulse on her forehead it was then she knew the two were truly bound by a lot more than a simple school yard crush something far more than even her husband daniel could predict or even prevent, that meant that their trip to diagon alley with Minerva the two would be able to find each other quickly if the same thing she was seeing hear was happening to her friend Lilly's son. She knew for a fact that the boy would fight through the denizens of hell to get to her daughter she'd seen his struggle with Vernon when they were moving away emma could only hope that when her husband had moved them they hadn't triggered the boys corallian heritage which seems to be the likely case considering what Vernon told her about what has been happening.


End file.
